SurgeAnime
AniNick (AN) is a Japanese digital cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom and Animax. It is the only channel in Japan that is under the Nickelodeon brand that exclusively broadcasts Japanese anime. It is also a part of the AniNick International Group. History AniNick started out as a 2 hour block on Nickelodeon Japan with Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Pokémon in it's lineup. The lineup changed throughout the years with multiple shows, and even getting an extra hour. On December 24th, 1999, the block aired it's final program before getting replaced by BeAToonamiClone (BATC), which only lasted a day. A lot of rumors spread saying that AN247 was not going to be back for a very long time. In early 2002, there was speculation that AniNick247 was to be brought back as an April Fools stunt, but when April Fools came, it was BeAToonamiClone that came back. Fans of the block were outraged and demanded AniNick back. In December of 2003, Viacom granted their wish and brought back AniNick as a 24/7 channel for digital cable users. HD Age The ratings kept at a pace, never going below 300,000. AniNick247 decided that they are going to be broadcasted in 576p as a test run starting in early 2004. Fans were delighted and AniNick247 decided to up the resolution to 720p. Tenth Anniversary On July 6th, 2007, the channel went from it's regular programming to it's lineup for when it was a block. Fans of the block were treated with the same bumpers, same logo, as it was back in 1997. This marks the only time that the HD feed showed programming in 480i. 2008 rebrand After 4 years of having the same bumpers, logo, and music. The programming director decided to have a little fun, and change the logo on April 1st, 2008. It contained the same words as the HD logo but written in Comic Sans. At 23:59, one minute before midnight. They went blank for that one minute, showing just a static image saying "CHANGE IS COMING". At 00:00, April 2nd, the logos and bumpers were changed to a more cleaner look. The rebrand had mixed reviews, mostly on the good side. 2009 - 2013 Over those years listed, not much happened. AN gained and lost programs, revamped their logo a couple of times. 2014 - present After 11 years of being president of the network, Yuri Takita stepped down and let her daughter, Rei Takita, take control of AniNick. The change had mixed reviews, most of them were positive. In late July, Rei Takita's first major addition to the AniNick channel was bringing back the Horror Halloween block. It'll replace the Toonami block. With the change, Toonami Aftermath will be renamed Toonami and when Horror Halloween Month block is over, the regular late night anime programming will revert, but the Toonami switch will not revert. At the beginning of August, it was announced that Real was to be AniNick247's sub-channel, much like what Cartoon Network does with Adult Swim. Real will take up the 9pm - 5:00am timeslot on AniNick247. On the 8th of September, Real's timeslot was changed drastically, from 8 hours to just only 1 and a half. The remaining timeslots is going to be replaced by Toonami Aftermath. In early September, The slogan was changed to the famous dub quote of Death Note "I'm gonna take a potato chip...AND EAT IT". : In late September 2014, AniNick247 has announced that AniNick247 will switch to the name AniNick, a name they had by logo since 2008. Also announced was that AniNick is going to go global, starting with a Canadian channel. Controversies * 2014 Big Juicy Long Block : In late 2014, AniNick decided to air 18+ Hentai shows, and after a week the block was canceled due to: low ratings, complaints, and negative reception. Schedule The schedule will update every other month. September 2014 changes * Project 575' leaves the channel and in it's place will be an other half hour of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! * New Late Night Anime block schedule, Monday - Thursday movie hours are replaced by Fairy Tail and Zatch Bell!. Programming * .hack//Sign (TV-13) * A Certain Magical Index (TV-15) * Ai no Gakko Cuore Monogatari (TV-15) * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka (TV-15) * Aria (TV-13) * Armored Trooper Votoms (TV-15) * Attack on Titan (TV-13 - TV-15) * Appleseed XIII (TV-15) * Baccano! (TV-13) * Blassreiter (TV-13) * Bleach (TV-15) * Blue Exorcist (TV-15) * Black Jack (TV-13) * Black Lagoon (TV-15 - TV-X) * Blood+ (TV-15) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (TV-13) * Burst Angel (TV-15) * Clannad (TV-13) * Corpse Party (TV-X) * Cowboy Bebop (TV-15) * Death Note (TV-13 - TV-15) * Detective Conan (TV-13) * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (TV-15) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Uncut) (TV-15) * Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged Series (TV-15) * Fairy Tail (TV-15) * Fullmetal Alchemist/''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (TV-13 - TV-15) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV-15) * Gurren Lagann (TV-15) * FLCL (TV-15) * Highschool of the Dead (TV-15 - TV-X) * Hunter x Hunter (TV-15) * IGPX (TV-G7FV - TV-13) * Initial D (TV-13) * InuYasha (TV-13 - TV-15) * MÄR (TV-G7FV) * One Piece (TV-13) * Pokémon (TV-G - TV-G7FV) * Sailor Moon (TV-G7FV) * Selector Infected WIXOSS (TV-13) * Seto No Hanayome (TV-X) * Space Dandy (TV-15) * Sword Art Online (TV-13 - TV-15) * Supernatural: The Animated Series (TV-13) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV-G7FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series (TV-15) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV-G7FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV-G7FV) * Zatch Bell! (TV-13) Upcoming programming * Rosario+Vampire (TV-15 - TV-X) * Sailor Moon Crystal (TV-G7FV) * K-On! (TV-13) * Eden of the East (TV-15) * Soul Eater Not! (TV-15) (replacing One Piece) Original programming * University (TV-15 - TV-X) * Chaos Adventures (TV-15) Acquired programming * Blondes, Brunettes, and Red Heads (acquired from PhacePalm Productions) (TV-13 - TV-15) * Adorbz (acquired from DerpyProductions24 & Fierce Llama Studios) (TV-13) Lineups on AniNick block First AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from July 6th, 1997 until August 20th, 1997. * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Dragon Ball Z * 9:00 - Pokémon * 9:30 - Sailor Moon Second AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from August 21st, 1997 until October 2nd, 1997 * 7:00 - Sailor Moon * 7:30 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Pokémon * 9:00 - Pokémon * 9:30 - Pokémon Third AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd, 1997 until October 31st, 1997 Note: This is the first of three Horror Halloween's. * 8:00 - Pokémon * 8:30 - Sailor Moon * 9:00 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 9:30 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 10:00 - Violence Jack: Harem Bomber/''Violence Jack: Evil Town''/''Violence Jack: Hell's Wind Hen'' (only on Sundays) * 10:30 - Bio Hunter (Only October 2nd) Fourth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 1st until December 31st, 1997 * 7:00 - Pokémon * 7:30 - Sailor Moon * 8:00 - Battle Royal High School/''Dragon Ball Z'' * 8:30 - Dragon Ball Z Fifth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from January 1st, 1998 until May 20th, 1998 * 6:00 - Blue Seed * 6:30 - Sailor Moon * 7:00 - Pokémon * 7:30 -'' Dragon Ball'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 - Dragon Ball GT Sixth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from May 21st, 1998 until October 1st, 1998 * 7:00 - Sailor Moon * 7:30 -'' Pokémon'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball Z * 8:30 -'' Dragon Ball GT'' Seventh AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd, 1998 until October 31st, 1998 Note: This is the second Horror Halloween's, which is the same lineup as last Halloween. * 9:00 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 9:30 - Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * 10:00 - Violence Jack: Harem Bomber/''Violence Jack: Evil Town''/''Violence Jack: Hell's Wind Hen'' (Only on Sundays) * 10:30 -'' Bio Hunter'' (Only October 2nd) Eighth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 7th, 1998 until September 25th, 1999 Note: AniNick at this time, was officially moved to Saturday afternoons. * 5:00 - Sailor Moon * 5:30 - Pokémon * 6:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 6:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' Ninth AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from October 2nd until October 30th, 1999 Note: This was the third of the Horror Halloween Month, and the last before the blocks cancellation. In mid-2014 it was announced that Horror Halloween Month was coming back, and the press release said this "Horror Halloween is coming this October, and boy is it HUGE. 10 hours of horror from 6:00pm until 4:00a. We got Cybuster and Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman back in the lineup. We also got the rights to reair Attack on Titan, and for the first time ever, Corpse Party will be aired! This will sadly replace Toonami, but don't worry, Toonami is still here. It has been moved to Saturday nights. If needed to, Toonami will be brought to Weekday status." * 8:00 - Cybuster * 8:30 - Cybuster * 9:00 - Twilight of the Dark Master/''Pet Shop of Horrors'' * 9:30 - Pet Shop of Horrors Final AniNick Lineup This schedule lasted from November 5th, 1999 until the block demise on December 25th, 1999. This lineup sees the return of Blue Seed, last seen at the beginning of 1998, and Cybuster continued it's run. The block expanded from 2 hours to 6 hours, covering the early afternoon to mid-evening. * 4:00 - Cybuster * 4:30 - Cybuster * 5:00 - Pokémon * 5:30 - Pokémon * 6:00 - Pokémon * 6:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 7:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 7:30 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 8:00 - Dragon Ball/''Dragon Ball Z''/''Dragon Ball GT'' * 8:30 - Blue Seed * 9:00 - Blue Seed * 9:30 - Blue Seed Movies AniNickMovies air every Thursday and Friday Night from 22:00 to 0:00 and Saturday Nights from 20:00 to 21:30 and from 22:00 to 0:00. (by order of alphabet) * 10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcended Time (M-PG) * Akira (M-16) * Appleseed (OVA film) (M-14) * Appleseed (film) (M-14) * Appleseed Ex Machina (M-14) * Appleseed XIII: Tartaros (M-14) * Appleseed XIII: Ouranos (M-14) * Appleseed Alpha (M-14) * Biohazard 4D-Executer (M-14) * Biohazard: Degeneration (M-14) * Biohazard: Damnation (M-14) * Blood: The Last Vampire (M-16) * Burn Up! (M-16) * Castle in the Sky (Tenkū no Shiro Rapyuta) (Uncut/M-PG) * Colorful (M-14) * Howl's Moving Castle (Hauru no Ugoku Shiro) (Uncut/M-PG) * Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime) (Uncut/M-PG) * REDLINE (M-16) * Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away (Uncut/M-PG) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (M-PG) Pokémon Movies (By order of date) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Revelation Lugia (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Deoxys the Visito (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkra (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram/Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (M-PG) * Pokémon the Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (M-PG) Programming blocks Weekdays * 5:00 - 10:00: Rising Sun - Morning action fun! * 10:00 - 18:00: Daytime programming - Less violent than Rising Sun/Late Night anime/Toonami. * 18:00 - 21:00: Late Night anime block * 21:00 - 03:30: Toonami Aftermath Saturday * 5:00 - 10:00: Rising Sun - Morning action fun! * 10:00 - 18:00: Daytime programming - Less violent than Rising Sun/Late Night anime/Toonami. * 18:00 - 19:00: Late night anime block * 19:00 - 21:00: AniNick Movies * 21:00 - 00:00: Toonami Aftermath Sunday * 00:00 - 04:00: Madhouse Classics - Anime TV shows that are made by Madhouse. : Shows include: Black Lagoon, Monster, Gungrave, and Death Note. * 5:00 - 11:30: Rising Sun - Morning action fun! On Sundays! * 11:30 - 15:00: Paid programming - More bill paying for us to do. * 15:00 - 16:00: Comedy Sundays - One hour of Parodies/Abridged Series. * 16:00 - 00:00: Toonami - Toonami on AniNick247. Ratings AniNick247 used the Japanese film rating system from 1997 until 2009. Starting in 2010, AniNick used their own ratings. * TV-G - General Audience, all ages * TV-G7FV - Ages 7+ * TV-13 - Ages 13+ * TV-15 - Ages 15+ * TV-X - Ages 18+ Ratings Gallery tv g.png|TV-G Rating tv g7.png|TV-G7FV Rating. tv 13+.png|TV-13 Rating. tv 15+.png|TV-15+ Rating. tv x.png|TV-X Rating. Logo Gallery aninick block 1997 1999.png|1997 - 1999 logo of AniNick, when it was just a block aninick channel 2003 2004.png|AniNick's first channel logo, that was in effect from 2003 untill 2004 aninick hd channel 2004 2008.png|Introduced in 2004 when AniNick made the switch to HD. aninick hd channel 2008 april fools.png|April Fools 2008 logo aninick hd channel 2008 2010.png|AniNick logo from 2008 until 2010. Noticeable changes include: New font, 24/7 not in the logo, and HD not in the logo. aninick hd channel 2010 2012.png|AniNick logo from 2010 until 2012. The colour changed to two colours instead of one, and the words are closer together than they were before. aninick hd channel 2012 2014.png|AniNick logo from 2012 until 2014. The logo swapped colours and added HD to the end of it. This logo also shows up on the SD feed. Aninick hd channel 2014 present.png|AniNick logo from early 2014 until summer 2014. The logo swapped colours again. Red lettering goes darker, and gets over lapped with Nick in blue. The font used for the HD lettering is changed. -aninick hd 2014 present.png|Current logo of AniNick. The logo included a green hashtag, once again the letter colours swapped, and the HD lettering changed colour. Broadcast Gallery AniNick247 bug and rating.png|2014 logo and 2008 - present rating bug during a broadcast of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX bibleblack bjl screenbug.png|Bible Black on the Big Juicy Long block Anime Suggestions If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding anime shows, or anime-like shows, leave it below and give a signature. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-15 - TV-X) by ExampleUsername21 Suggestions *''Krazy: The Suklon Legend (see my latest blog, TV-13 and LV if you have descriptors) by Omgitskittykatty. '''Note: '''Only nine episodes so it'll either have to air sporadically or just overfeed the viewers with reruns. '''ACCEPTED': It'll air during Sunday Toonami at probably 16:00. *Schoolhouse (TV-G) by Dude2000. ACCEPTED: It'll take up one hour in the Daytime Programming block. *Soul Eater (TV-15) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. DECLINED: It's already on the Toonami block. *Soul Eater Not! (TV-15) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime.ACCEPTED: Will replace One Piece on December 7th. *Lucky Star (TV-13) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air during Rising Sun on weekdays. *Shugo Chara! (TV-13) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air during Rising Sun on weekdays. *Hetalia: Axis Powers (TV-18) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. Category:TV Channels Category:Chaossy Category:Zophi Category:AniNick